


Millenial Muggle

by ELaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom Draco Malfoy, Draco's Punishment, F/M, Humor, Original Female Muggle, Post-War, they are adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw
Summary: Draco's sentence post-war is not what he was expecting it to be...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. 15 Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyxAnyoneShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyxAnyoneShipper/gifts).



**I do not own Harry Potter, its world, characters, etc.…. obviously. (Hope you heard that in Snape’s voice).**

**I only own my original characters and the idea for this fanfiction. This was written with the inspiration for a dear friend who is a total Harry Potter lover and I hope she enjoys it! <3 It’s really just to be a fun story so don’t crucify me. xD**

**I am going to mess with the timeline to fit the story. Mostly for two reasons…first, because I really want Draco to own an iPhone (you’ll see why) and second, COVID-19 will play into this story. It will be later, but I just felt it needed to be written about.**

  * **So, original timeline is Draco was born June 5, 1980.**
  * **Harry finally defeating Voldemort happened May 2, 1998.**



**Timeline for this story is Draco was born June 5, 1987 thus making Harry defeating Voldemort happen May 2, 2005. All events that happened in the first 7 books remain the same but everything after his death is my interpretation of a good time.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the Ministry of Magic chamber room and listened to all of his crimes. He remembered a time where he might cry because he was terrified, they’d send him off to Azkaban, but no more. Who was he really kidding? Of course, he would have been sobbing and breaking down—but that was before the Dark Lo…Vol…He Who Must Not Be Named.

He deserved it. Deep down…he knew he deserved it. He deserved to not see the light of day again. He wasn’t surprised when his father had been shipped back off for another fifteen years…he supposed he’d have the same fate. People were whispering all around him and he barely registered it. He couldn’t even find the tears to weep about the loss of his once beloved family. They had trusted He Who Must Not Be Named—no…it wasn’t trust…it was fear. Now he was permanently gone but not before he had ruined his family and countless others. Yet he was…Draco Malfoy…pathetic, ruined, and ready to die.

He finally began to listen when the long list of crimes he had committed were being read aloud. His heart twisted in pain when accomplice in Dumbledore’s death was mentioned. All eyes all were on him and he wished more than anything in that moment that he hadn’t survived the war.

His eyes were glazed over. Nothing was going to stop him from going to Azkaban. Nobody besides his mother, and the fancy lawyer she paid, would stand up for him. He was too far gone…pretty sad considering that today was his 18th birthday.

“He bought us time. I think that should be taken into consideration,” Draco’s eyes fluttered to the witnesses’ seat where Harry Potter was looking straight at him. Both their eyes were unreadable, but Potter continued, “When we were taken to the Malfoy Mansion, they kept asking him to identify us. Hermione had used a spell to disfigure my face, but Mal…erm…Draco knew who we were. How could he not?”

Whispers grew louder in the courtroom. But it wasn’t enough. That wasn’t enough to let him go free.

“Also, he was forced into trying to kill Dumbledore or Voldemort would kill him. Snape killed Dumbledore at Dumbledore’s own request. Draco was a pawn and influenced by his family,” Harry continued, “And because of that…I was able to defeat Voldemort.”

There were louder murmurs before one of the judges asked, “Mr. Malfoy, is this true?”

He just gave a simple nod. He knew it was Potter. He knew it was Granger. He remembered that day they were brought to his mansion. He wanted them to win. He wanted Potter to end Vol…He Who Must Not Be Named. He wanted his family back to the way it was. He wanted to return to Hogwarts with his friends. Then he almost laughed but didn’t because it would make him look more insane than he felt.

“Mr. Potter,” one of the judges spoke, “Are you seriously defending a man whose family has done nothing but cause you significant grief because of He Who Must Not Be Named?”

And there it was…

“Draco Malfoy does not deserve the wrath or receive the punishment that Voldemort himself should get. If I recall, many of you here thought I was lying once about Voldemort returning. Maybe you all should be held accountable for not believing me a few years ago, because perhaps if you did then Draco and others like him wouldn’t even be sitting here, or dead, and instead we would have just finished our seventh year at Hogwarts—without a war,” Harry spoke firmly.

At that Draco looked up to see the outrage on several faces. To anyone who didn’t really know Harry all that well it might be shocking. But Draco knew…Harry was noble. It’s why Dumbledore favored him so.

“It’s all true,” he heard Granger speak next, “Not many believed Harry and if they did then perhaps, we wouldn’t have lost so many people we care about. Draco does not deserve Azkaban. He should not be held accountable for the crimes of Voldemort nor his father.”

“We can’t possibly keep him here!” someone from the audience shouted, “The Malfoys are one of the richest families in our world and they deserve justice too!”

After that screams began, Draco zoned out once more. No matter what his fate was…he couldn’t change it.

* * *

The trial went on for at least four days. Draco could only tell the difference because every night they locked him up under guard at the ministry. He wasn’t allowed to talk to his Mother, not that he would, and no other visitors were allowed either. He just wished they’d make up their minds. He didn’t care what they did to him. The waiting was just insufferable.

On the final day, he sat before the court once more. He could see his mother crying hard which lead him to believe it was Azkaban for sure—or death. But then he saw Harry give him a faint smile. Perhaps that was just out of guilt though. Then for a brief moment he wondered if things would have been different if Harry had shook his hand their first year—all those years ago.

“Draco Malfoy,” the new Minister began, “We shall not relist your crimes; however, the ruling of this court is—you will live but…you will be stripped of all magic for 15 years.”

Draco glanced up at the Minister of Magic when they continued, “You will live in the Muggle world. You will have two members regularly check on you to ensure you are not using magic and that nothing or no one from our world is aiding you. You are not allowed to have any contact with your family—especially your mother. No letters, no holiday visits, nothing.”

Draco wasn’t even sure how to respond. Had there every been a punishment like that?

“If you serve this time within the rules that we will lay out further, you will be allowed to return to our world and re-claim your family and titles,” the Minister concluded with before several shouts and a few spells went off. But before Draco knew it, everything went black.

* * *

“So, this is where you will be staying,” he heard Harry Potter’s voice state.

Draco opened his eyes to see a small flat near the River Thames in London. It was very plain. Colored with tans, the beige curtains drawn closed, and a few devices that Draco had no idea what they were.

“I went ahead and got you a week’s worth of groceries. We really need to teach you how to use money and some of the appliances today,” Hermione spoke up from behind him.

This was all happening very fast and this was not what he had expected. He wanted death. He didn’t want to learn about Muggles or live in their world. They had no idea the horrors that Vol…He Who Must Not Be Named did to him!

He was barely registering that Hermione was telling Harry how she had already opened him a checking account, found his place of employment, and got his mobile and internet set up. What were these things?

Everything felt like it was spinning, and he didn’t know how much time had passed but Harry and Hermione were just staring at him like they were waiting on something. Part of him missed the old days where he would snap something at them…but now he was just numb and broken.

“You begin your new job next week,” Hermione stated, “I’ve set up a laptop for you to start researching and it also has your laws for how you need to behave or you will be executed. It was a difficult spell to get you through an interview process and in a safe place to work but I managed. You’ll start off being an assistant at managing the protection of the statues in particular. It’s a decent wage to start you off with on your own. The Great British Museum is a great and safe place for you to learn about Muggles from all over the world.”

Harry and Hermione began talking more about something and Draco finally found his voice, “W-why…why are you helping me? Why are you doing this? I should be dead.”

His two former enemies turned to look at him again before Harry spoke up, “You heard my reasons.”

“But…but why…why muggles…why not just kill me?” he barely whispered out.

“First rule about living in the muggle world—don’t call them muggles anymore. They are humans, just like you,” Hermione stated flatly, “Second, you made some grave mistakes—people are dead because of you and your family…”

His eyes met the powerful witch before she added, “You dying, or you going to Azkaban to basically die—that’s letting you off _too_ easy.”

He felt his blood run cold at her admittance when Harry cleared his throat and chimed in, “Hermione and I will be your parole officers basically, it means we will check in on you once a month at minimum. If there is an emergency, you can reach us with this device.”

Malfoy watched as Harry sat down a silver block with weird buttons on it.

“What is that?” Draco asked.

“It’s a mobile,” Hermione sighed, “It’s what humans use to communicate. I have programmed our numbers in for you.”

This made zero sense to Draco. Then he watched as Hermione opened a black looking box where she added, “I’ve made you a list of exactly what to search for. We will check in again to see that you have finished everything. I have everything loaded from How to use a mobile for Dummies, to how to use an oven, etc.”

Draco wasn’t sure how to describe what he was feeling. He was physically present in this flat with his former enemies, but as he watched Hermione and Harry show him Muggle devices and how to use them…he felt more like he was having an out of body experience. How was he going to do this for 15 years? 

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review! :D**


	2. 13 Years...

**Happy Halloween Everyone!!! Please enjoy the update!**

* * *

Draco felt nauseous when he showed up for his first day of work. He had never done real work before. That’s what their servants were for. How was he not going to stick out in the Muggle world? Would the muggles know that he was not really one of them? How in Merlin’s Beard did Potter and Granger expect him to know everything in just a week?

He had so many unanswered questions running through his head. Granger had taken him through all of his documentation should anyone ask him questions; like were did he go primary school, where did he grow up, what was his favorite telly show growing up? It was all a lot to process on top of losing his family. Every night since the Dark Lord’s demise, night terrors haunted him. The fear he felt for his family engulfing him to the point where he woke up drenched in sweat. He supposed he could just take his own life…but then every time he thought of that his Mother’s face flashed in his mind. He couldn’t do that to her. It would be one thing to die if it were out of his control, but the Ministry decided to be a bunch of sadistic prats. He had to live, but he sure as bloody hell wasn’t going to enjoy it.

“Draco Malfoy?” an old man spoke to him after he went through something called security.

“Yes,” he replied flatly before the old man walked up to him with a happy smile. This muggle was his boss according to Granger—Mr. Davis.

“Ah it is you,” the old man smiled and firmly grabbed his hand, “I dare say we are so pleased that you will be joining us. Your interview was simply marvelous. Do come along, we just got a new statue in from Egypt that we need to examine. I’ll walk you through your rounds today and then tomorrow you’ll be on your own.”

Draco gulped, stayed quiet, and followed his boss through the world history of Muggles.

* * *

Draco walked into his apartment at the end of the day and closed the door behind him. There was so much to learn. How was he ever going to learn all of this? His chest was tight, and his body felt hot as he tried to undo his tie and get out of his confinement of clothing. He didn’t even know how to use the damned contraption to get a snack on his lunch. Then some wanker named Fredrick Smith and his goon Douglas made fun of him. It was like karma was coming around full force to bite him in the ass.

He walked over to the thing that Granger called the microwave. He wasn’t supposed to talk about it because they were supposedly fairly rarely used still. Not every English family owned one unlike their American cousins—he had no idea what Granger was really talking about, but seriously who was he even going to talk to or have over?

He grabbed an instant noodle pack and while he was reading the instructions began to sob uncontrollably. How had he fallen so low? Why didn’t they just let him die?

When his meal had finished cooking, he sat down on his sofa and continued to sob while he slurped down the cheap noodles.

* * *

**2006**

Draco marked his calendar and looked at his new flip mobile. It had been one year in the muggle world. Working at the museum helped him learn about Muggles faster than if he were to work some other job. He saw Muggles from all over the world and learned about what had happened outside of the Wizarding World quickly. He took to studying up on it as fast as he could. It had been too obvious there was something off about him. He had almost immediately alienated himself with the other Muggles his age. One girl did try to invite him during the Christmas season to a thing called karaoke, but he had no idea what it was. He made an excuse and ever since then, he was labelled as a freak. He was about as socially awkward as Weasley. Sadly, his only somewhat work companion was the man who “hired” him—Mr. Davis.

Granger and Potter came once a month to check on him. They never stayed for long—not that he wanted them to, but still. He felt so alone.

His cooking skills had improved slightly but he still missed the meals his house elf used to cook up. Tonight he was cooking a simple beef stew when he sat down at his laptop and pulled out his notebook he kept on him so he could search the internet for key phrases or topics his coworkers discussed. He took a deep breath and the first thing he had to learn was who the iconic figure Hannah Montana was.

* * *

**2007**

Year two had passed while he sat on his couch and watched his favorite team, Manchester United, play. This year he had been mugged for the first time. He had felt so helpless not being able to use magic. He enrolled in a gym membership and also began to research how to apply to go to University if he ever wanted a promotion.

He liked working with Mr. Davis. He and his wife had been kind to him and had invited him over to something called Easter supper. They lost their only child when he was just five years old and couldn’t conceive. Draco would sometimes feel a slight spark of joy whenever Mrs. Davis would send an extra batch of biscuits with Mr. Davis for him. He wondered how his own Mother and Father were holding up.

The night terrors of the Dark Lord continued…

* * *

**2008**

Draco stood outside of the movie theater by himself. His female coworkers would not stop talking about this, so he decided firsthand experience research was necessary.

He stepped up to the counter and spoke to the attendant, “One ticket for _Twilight_ , please.”

* * *

**2009**

Draco woke up one morning and saw that the United States had sworn in their first African American President. He had no idea what the significance of it was, but somehow, he related it to Granger becoming Prime Minister.

He had just finished his second year at Uni and was lucky he still had a job at all. The global economy, or at least that is what everyone kept calling it, was in a state of panic. Luckily Mr. Davis was still employed as well and unfortunately for him—so was Fredrick.

Despite it being his fourth year in the muggle world, he still felt incredibly alone. He found himself missing Crabb and Goyle even from time to time. Not that they were good friends really. Well Crabb was dead—he had no idea if Goyle was even alive. Perhaps if he had friended Potter, Granger, and Weasley all those years ago—he wouldn’t be here.

* * *

**2010**

He couldn’t believe he liked these so much. What would people who knew him think of this? He had just ate at his favorite local Lebanese restaurant after he walked up to the ticket booth and grumbled, “One ticket for _Eclipse_.”

* * *

**2011**

Draco had just finished helping Mr. Davis with planning for a special event that supported Japanese History. This year an earthquake had hit Japan quite significantly. He remembered watching the news that day and couldn’t help but realize just how fragile Muggle lives were.

He would be graduating in a few weeks and expected a promotion at the end of the year. He kept to himself with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Davis. They often invited him over for the holidays—Granger had a good plan with that in regard to his Muggle “family”. To the Muggle world Draco’s parents had died in a car crash. People often stopped talking to him after they asked anything about his history. He found most Muggles pretended to be polite, but the moment tragedy arose—people fled. Some Muggles in his opinion were worse than death eaters, but most seemed just self-absorbed in their own tasks.

He was eating a sandwich on his lunch and opened a new book that his coworkers couldn’t stop talking about. He had liked the Twilight films and books well enough and supposedly this one was pretty good too; _Fifty Shades of Grey._

* * *

**2012**

Draco awoke with a start. Voldemort sat at the head of his family’s table and murdered his mother.

“It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream,” he whispered to himself as he began to sob.

This year the world was supposed to end—little did the Muggles know it should have ended seven years ago.

* * *

**2013**

Draco was looking through his new iPhone when Granger and Potter showed. He had worked late tonight, and they asked the same questions as always and performed the same spells to make sure he had not been using any magic.

He knew he wasn’t crazy but as he watched them, he would have thought he had hallucinated his past life. It all seemed so far away.

* * *

**2014**

Once again, he was eating lunch alone, but today decided to take it to the nearest park. It was a crisp fall day and he had to get out of his work just for a little bit. Fredrick was trying to bed the newest intern and was being highly aggressive with his tactics. The poor girl had just come up to ask him a simply question and the only thing Fredrick didn’t do was sprout horns and start humping her like a cave troll.

He quietly opened his most recent book. He got asked about a children’s book the other day and had no idea about it. Of course, he simply said he hadn’t read it, which seemed to surprise many. So today he was going to start and would probably have it done by tomorrow. While Muggles still baffled him, they were excellent story tellers. He supposed in a land without magic, one had to find ways to create their own.

He glanced down at the children’s book _Matilda_ with a sigh and began to consume it.

* * *

**2015**

He looked suspicious; he knew he did. He couldn’t stop fidgeting as he approached the counter and murmured, “ _One ticket for Fifty Shades of Grey_.”

* * *

**2016**

Draco watched the news as the world seemed to explode when the US elected its 45th President. He didn’t care for Muggle politics, his country or others. However, he had to stay up on them for his job.

Eleven and a half years in this world and he still felt completely detached. He didn’t miss or long for his world anymore. Sometimes in the summer he’d see children at the train station with their owls getting ready for a new school year.

When he received another promotion after Mr. Davis retired, he wondered what his life would be like now as a wizard. Would he have a wife? A kid? Where would he have worked?

But instead of dwelling on what might have been he watched the telly screen while his coworkers debated how this would affect their country and the world.

* * *

**2017**

Draco was refilling his coffee. Tea was alright, but with all of his new responsibilities he found he enjoyed the dark brew of a cup of coffee.

When he was putting his lid back on, he heard Alice, one of his coworkers for the past two years, whisper to Felicity the newest member of their team, “I don’t know, Felicity. I mean…what if all of the space programs have been a hoax? They could have easily replicated a picture of the world that they always show.”

Draco’s brows furrowed. What the bloody hell were they talking about?

“Are you saying,” Felicity asked, “You think the earth is flat…and you work here?”

“I’m saying it shouldn’t be just tossed out,” Alice clarified.

Draco just sighed and thought how somedays there wasn’t enough coffee in the world to deal with Muggles.

* * *

**2018**

This was one of Draco’s busiest year’s at the Museum with turnouts and visitors. For the first time since living in the Muggle world, he was saddened by the death of one Muggle—Stephen Hawking. He had read a few of his books and found the man to be quite brilliant.

However, today he realized he’d rather listen to the cries of a baby mandrake root than his female coworkers. He was rather annoyed because he was supposed to be meeting a new colleague today. The museum had hired a new event planner and he’d have to meet her in an hour. He wished he could have gone to the park to eat his lunch, but it was swarmed with tourists. This week one of the royal family members was getting married and nobody would shut up about it.

He couldn’t take it, hearing the girls talk about what it would be like to be a princess and live a perfect life. He once had perfect life, then his Father and his ideals cost he and his mother everything. He quickly stood up and he’d eat his sandwich somewhere else.

While he was storming away, he suddenly found himself running smack into someone.

“Ow, oh my gosh are you ok?” he heard a polite feminine voice say.

“Yeah, my apologizes,” Draco sighed as he looked at his sandwich that was now ruined on the floor. He glanced at the woman and saw a petite blonde with green eyes smiling at him. She wore a dark green dress with tights with a different color green cardigan. Her eyes were rimmed with thick black glasses and she wore a single emerald pendant. He hadn’t seen Slytherin’s colors worn so well in ages.

He cleared his throat, but before he could clean up his mess, the woman bent over giving him a nice shot of cleavage by accident because of his height compared to hers. She barely came up to his chest.

She cleaned up the sandwich and apologized again, “I’m sorry, I’m new here and was going to try and eat something quickly before my next appointment.”

He watched as she threw the sandwich in the bin and then spoke with one of the custodial staff members who seemed to be enthralled by her accent. She was clearly American but didn’t have the strong accents often showed in media portrayals. She was so feminine but there was something about her eyes—such confidence yet delicate.

Before he could form another coherent thought, she stated, “My name is Eliana Jones, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Eliana…that is who he was supposed to meet. She stuck her hand out and when he connected with it, if he didn’t know magic really existed then he’d say he was a goddamn sap, it was like he came home.

He looked into her happy eyes and replied, “Draco Malfoy.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	3. She's a Gryffindor

**Sorry for the long break in-between updates. I am trying to get out of another fandom, so it has taken priority. This story should start receiving biweekly updates though.**

**Please enjoy more of Draco living in the muggle world and analyzing a lot in this chapter. ^^**

* * *

It had been a month since Draco first met Eliana Jones and even by Muggle standards—she seemed truly a unique individual. He had noticed she often kept to herself like he did; however, unlike if someone approached him, she was exceptionally friendly. It almost seemed to draw more people to her. He noticed she would go out with the girls sometimes after a long day of work but if a male approached her, she was polite, but not too friendly. He found it as almost an odd new game he loved watching—how would Fredrick politely be rejected by Eliana this time?

The wanker was really one of the worst. Eliana was polite to everyone, yet Fredrick didn’t seem to know that. He was clearly very fascinated with Eliana because she was unique, even though they worked in a building where some of the most unique treasures were from around the world—by Muggle standards. Yet she stood out. She didn’t really dress any differently than the other females. She often wore dresses, tights, cardigans, and a simple pendant necklace that would change depending on her outfit. Her shoes would often change depending on what dress or color she wore too. Yet somehow her unique qualities made her stand out. Draco found himself being favorable to her wedge heels because it accentuated her calf muscle through her tights beautifully—even though she was so short it was almost laughable. He had grown since his Hogwarts days, had more muscle now so he would not get mugged again. He stood at 1.9 meters but Eliana…she could probably barely be 1.5. How in the world did she not get jumped by wankers like Fredrick all the time?

He casually watched her as they stood in a section of Japan’s portion in the museum. Today she surprisingly had a deep scowl on her face. There were only a few visitors in this section of the museum on an early Tuesday morning and Eliana looked troubled.

Today she was wearing a simple white dress with a navy cardigan and brown thigh high boots that also looked exceptionally well on her. Her golden hair flowed down in loose curls and he noticed one was astray because she kept scowling at some armor and fidgeting.

He watched as she took a deep breath and walked up to him and stated, “I suppose this section of the museum will do.”

He almost forgot why they came here. While she and him were planning a large event before Christmas, she recently had a birthday party dropped in front of her rather unceremoniously this morning and had less than two weeks to organize it while causing minimal disruption to normal duties. It was for some rich muggle’s child so they were getting special treatment as major contributors to the museum. He would have been a lot more agitated than she was, but she hid it well. Well…around everyone but him. He wasn’t sure what that meant but he did work with her the most so maybe it was some sort of proximity familiarity that let her be more at ease.

He was quite curious though when he asked, “Why here?”

“Apparently the Sir Lord Duke of whatever land, is extremely fond of Samurais and when the Meiji era/Imperials took over,” she let out a labored sigh before her eyes widened and she blurted out, “I’m sorry that was probably extremely offensive.”

He blinked in confusion because he had no idea what on earth she was apologizing for. He just shook his head no and watched as relief hit her face. He was about to ask her why she was so troubled this morning though but froze when Fredrick seemed to find them.

He could have sworn he heard Eliana murmur, “Oh for fuck’s sake…” just as Fredrick called out to them a little too cheery, “Eliana, it’s always a pleasure to see you so early.” Then the man looked at him and simply said, “Draco,” in a very flat voice.

Some things were the same no matter where you lived in the world. He was almost ashamed of himself because to many at Hogwarts, he was probably an equivalent of this mouth breather. Frederick saw him as a threat because several females found him to be attractive and Frederick wanted to be the brightest peacock as the Muggles called it. Frederick could have whatever Muggle woman he wanted, because he did not care—but something about how he continuously pestered Eliana did start to annoy him.

“Good morning,” Eliana replied in a less than cheery usual voice and Frederick picked up on it.

Frederick gave her a playful pout that made Draco want to gag just by watching the foolish man. “Eliana, what seems to be troubling you?” Frederick asked in an insincere voice.

“Oh nothing,” Eliana replied and re-plastering her usual smile to get the man to shove of, “I was just in deep thought when you came in.”

Frederick was about to open his mouth to say something else when Draco finally stated, “Good morning, Frederick. Did those new tapestries come in for the Chinese exhibit yet?”

Frederick looked like a fish and he thought he saw the corner of Eliana’s mouth perk up into a slight smile. Frederick was taken aback that another male was speaking to him for a moment before he cleared his throat and stuck his hand in his tweed jacket, “They should be arriving this morning.”

“Excellent,” Draco informed him, “Would your team be able to get those in the observatory stations so that Eliana and I can review them after lunch today?”

Eliana seemed to pick up on something that Draco didn’t even know he was first intentionally trying to do when she added in, “Frederick that would be wonderful. Is it possible?”

The man looked back and forth between them and Draco knew the man and his type well enough that he was considering this round a loss. The man nodded and replied, “I’ll see what my team can do,” before he nodded and left them alone once more.

Once he was out of the room, Eliana let out what sounded to be a relieved sigh. He felt kind of bad for her. He had no idea why she was really here. He had overheard conversations here and there when some of the females would ask her personal questions, but Elaina was a lot like him in some ways. There was an invisible wall around her, and she never let anyone get to close in. He found himself wanting to know more.

He watched as she looked down at her iPad and was typing away furiously and making notes on the exhibit. He heard her swear again under her breath which made him smile. It was always peaceful standing next to her.

Then his heart felt like it stopped, and agitation began to nestle in his temples when Frederick returned and called out, “I almost forgot why I came in her.”

He watched as Eliana stiffened for a moment just as Frederick asked, “Draco, do you mind if I have a word with Eliana?”

He and Eliana both blinked and he could see Eliana’s brows furrow slightly in annoyance. How was Frederick so stupid that he could not pick up on how uncomfortable he was making her?

Frederick was then staring at him waiting for him to respond. Draco was getting incredibly agitated and instead of responding to Frederick, he made up an excuse so Eliana wouldn’t have to linger longer than necessary. “Eliana, I’ll wait over there so we can check out the Edo display before we move on to India.”

She looked at him and gave him a relieved smile and replied to him, “Thank you, Draco. I apologize this will just take a second.”

Frederick looked dejected and Draco couldn’t hide his smirk when he stepped a few feet away, but still in earshot of the conversation. He then turned around to look straight at Frederick who was eyeing him with such hate that it almost rivaled when Potter used to look at him with such loathing.

Frederick then cleared his throat and looked down at Eliana who had closed her iPad and inquired, “What was it that you needed?”

“Well…I was wondering if you would like to catch lunch together sometime?” he asked before he elaborated, “I thought it’d be nice to get to know each other a little better.”

Draco’s chest hurt for some reason. How would Eliana respond? She was also so polite when Frederick was flirting but Frederick had never been so forward before. There was really no going back now from his motives.

“I’m sorry, I cannot go. I have a lot on my plate right now,” she said in a calm tone but clearing stating no.

Draco let out a relieved breath he didn’t even know he had been holding when Frederick had the audacity to add, “Well perhaps maybe next week? If you are too busy this week.”

He watched as Eliana took a step back and simply stated, “I am busy next week too. If something changes, I’ll let you know, and perhaps we can get a group of everyone together. It has been a long time since _all_ of us went and did something.”

Draco had to look away to smirk. Not only did Eliana reject Frederick twice but made it very clear that she would not be going anywhere alone with him. It was a polite rejection still—unfortunately for Eliana’s case, Frederick was not the brightest man in the world.

When he turned back, he could see the confusion on Frederick’s face. He was probably going to point out to Eliana that perhaps maybe she misunderstood him. He heard the girls in the breakroom one day talking about mansplainers. Frederick fit that category perfectly. However, Eliana did not give him the opportunity when she added, “Draco and I have to continue our rounds. We look forward to seeing the tapestries this afternoon though. Have a great morning, Frederick.”

Then she quickly turned around and beelined it straight towards him. She would make an excellent Seeker in Quidditch with how quickly she moved sometimes. He glanced back at Frederick who was just watching Eliana leave and Draco had the urge to go up and punch the man in the stomach. He would have stunned him or turned him into a slug if he still had his magic. Yet instead, all he could do for now was watch.

His agitation with Frederick quickly faded when Eliana gave him a warm smile and stated, “Thank you for waiting on me—I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Draco smiled back, surprisingly a genuine one for him that he had only given to Mr. and Mrs. Davis before Eliana, before he looked Frederick in the eyes and replied to Eliana, “You have absolutely nothing to apologize for—it’s not your fault.”

He glanced back down at her and saw a calm relief wash over her face before they went to the next room and left Frederick standing there alone like the ogre he was.

* * *

He didn’t know how or why, but he would not complain when he and Eliana ended up going to lunch together. He could tell she was still agitated with something and Frederick’s shenanigans only made her agitation grow. He found himself wanting to help her and before he knew it—he was telling her they should take a break and then she invited him to lunch…at which he immediately accepted.

He offered to take her to his favorite nearby Lebanese restaurant because he found that hardly any of the museum workers ever went there. In fact, he had never seen another peer there before. He could see she was nervous a little as she eyed the menu. He already knew what he would be getting when she finally broke their silence, “Draco, um…thank you for coming to lunch with me.”

He smirked a little and he didn’t know why but it just slipped out of his mouth, “Well, I hope I’m better company than Frederick.”

He watched as her face turned bright red and he found himself enjoying that look on her. He hadn’t seen it before. He berated himself a little because he could tell his former snark had come out a little. He needed to do better. He couldn’t let her get too close. He couldn’t hurt someone innocent. She was a Muggle and he was an a magical war criminal. He didn’t deserve to be close to someone or experience warmth and friendship.

“You heard that, huh?” she asked with a sigh as the waiter sat down a still water for him and a sparkling for her.

The waiter took their order before Draco replied with a chuckle and sat his napkin out on his cloth lap, “How could I not?”

She fidgeted a little and he could tell she wanted to ask something but was hesitant to. He took a deep breath in an attempt to reassure her, “I’m sorry that Frederick won’t leave you alone. You have made it very clear you are not interested.”

She blinked in surprise before she asked, “So I’m not making it up?”

He was confused for a moment before he inquired, “Making what up?”

“Frederick…um…he’s interested in me?” she asked quietly.

“I haven’t spoken with him directly on the matter, but yeah—I’d say so,” Draco replied in slight shock. How could she not see how many people wanted her?

He watched as her brows furrowed in worry. He didn’t know what was truly bothering her and it wasn’t like they could get drunk over lunch and use that as an excuse to be open with each other, so he cleared his throat and added, “If you ever need to use me as an excuse, you can.”

Her eyes looked up at him in shock before he picked up his water and elaborated, “Just tell him we have to work through lunch—I really wouldn’t mind. I never eat lunch with anyone.”

She looked a mixture of relief and still taken aback then a genuine smile spread across her face. One she rarely used when talking with their coworkers before she replied, “Thank you so much, Draco. You really don’t have to do that though if it is an inconvenience to you—I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

He supposed she was worried that rumors might start about them, but he didn’t mind. There were no rules on coworkers dating but he could see why she wouldn’t want her career jeopardized. He only had two more years of this before he could go back home, but this was her life.

Instead, he reassured her, “I don’t think you could ever be trouble, Eliana. I’d be happy to help you out.”

He wasn’t sure what type of face she made—it looked rather mischievous but in a sweet way. Instead, she just nodded and thanked him once more, “Thank you, Draco. I look forward to getting to know you on these lunch excursions then.”

He smiled faintly while they waited on their food. He watched as she politely thanked the server whom had already fallen under her enchantment too with her sweet smile and kind voice. Yet at the same time, he knew there was a side to her that was just gentle—otherwise she wouldn’t swear so much when they were alone.

He didn’t know how he knew this, but if Elaina did have magic…he was fairly certain she would have been a Gryffindor.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	4. If Magic were Real

**Friendship and fluff chapter! Actual magic of the world comes into play in later chapters.**

* * *

Draco sat quietly across from Harry and Hermione while they did their normal routine questioning and checks to make sure he was not corrupting the muggle world—along with no use of magic.

“Have you revealed you are a wizard to anyone?” Hermione asked in her usual haughty tone.

“No,” Draco replied stoically.

“Have you revealed the magical world to anyone?” Hermione asked with a follow up question.

“No,” Draco replied again with a sigh. He knew that if it wasn’t for these once-a-month check ups then he would have known he had dreamed up his childhood and teenage years. He had lived in the muggle world for so long that he tried to keep everything locked away in a separate box in his mind. He genuinely did not know what he would do once his sentence was up. He felt like he didn’t belong here—but he sure as hell didn’t feel like he belonged in his old world.

Each month when Harry and Hermione visited him, he noticed they looked older. Not just because they had all aged, but it was their eyes. They always looked tired and exhausted. He supposed after winning the war there was still much to fix. Or at least that was his assumption on the matter. He never asked and they never provided any details.

He had less than two years left to serve, and it was starting to keep him up at night. He had recently celebrated his 31st birthday and he tried no to smile when he glanced over at the homemade cookies Elaina had made for him. She called them no-bake cookies and they had been quite delicious. Rumors began to already spread of their friendship because she was the first to figure out when his actual birthday was and was one of the few people not afraid to approach him like a human being. Would she still be so kind to him knowing he was a war criminal?

“Harry can you preform the final spell?” Hermione asked as her quick quill took down notes and Draco was pulled back to the monotonous present.

Harry just nodded and began to cast the magical detection charms. Draco noticed that not even the first year after Harry and Hermione had come to check on him, they were both wearing wedding bands. He presumed that they had both married Weasleys. The magical realm would be in a disarray with all the deaths—people were probably ready to start families again and try and get some sense of normalcy. It was a horrible idea and one of the ways he noticed that his own world was a little ass-backwards, as Elaina would call it, compared to the magical one. Women in the muggle world, while still not given the same advantages as their male counterparts, seemed to have more opportunities for them. It was one of the ways he was thankful that he was here and not in his own world, but for all he knew—his mother had promised him to some rich family upon his return.

He watched as Hermione took a deep breath after Harry nodded he was done and spoke, “Very well, have a good month Draco and stay out of trouble.”

She always said the same thing to him every month. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get into trouble anyways. He had no desire to reach out to his old life for many years, he didn’t even want to speak to his own mother. Besides Mr. and Mrs. Davis, he had no genuine Muggle friends or connections—he supposed with the exception of Elaina now. Her bright face popped into his mind at the thought of her and he pressed his iPhone to see that it was nearing Noon. He had agreed to meet her today, on their day off, to meet for lunch. She was a curious Muggle—her mind was so inquisitive, and she always seemed to perceive more than what she would let on.

He could see his former enemies were ready to leave, so he stood to show Hermione and Harry out. For a moment, Harry stood in the door awkwardly as though he wanted to say something. The two men looked at each other and then Harry hit the sides of his legs awkwardly with his hands and only said, “Draco…”

Draco just inclined his head slightly because he had no idea what that was about and then closed the door behind him. He looked at his phone again and saw a text from Elaina: _Meet you at Borough’s Market in one hour?_

He didn’t even realize the slight smile on his own face when he texted back: _Of course._

It didn’t register with him on a conscious level, but he was somewhat excited to be hanging out with someone close to his own age for the first time in 13 years.

* * *

He sat across from Elaina at a little pub on the Thames. They had done a quick run-through of the market and Elaina had wanted to sample everything but somehow restrained herself. He smiled when she used the logical that she just didn’t want to carry everything until she was absolutely sure she was ready to buy something.

There were so many Muggles from all over the world visiting London before the summer ended and he oddly looked forward to the gloomy fall that would soon fall upon the city. He had done many of the things that Elaina was now herself doing his first year living in the Muggle world, but it was thoroughly a unique experience watching her experience London in a unique way. He was more curious as to why Muggles were attracted to a place—she wanted to go because she had read about them her whole life or seen them in movies. Her excitement was contagious.

He usually did not share much about himself to other Muggles but with Elaina, he found her warmth almost too easy to ease in to. He glanced over at her while she studied her menu. She looked delightfully cheerful today. She always looked so professional at work and today, while she was still dressed quite beautifully—her floral summer dress made her look like some sort of divine nymph.

He had grown somewhat agitated earlier, and he hoped she had not noticed, but just like at work how Frederick pursued her like a magical beast hexed with a love spell—the Englishmen found Elaina to be quite charming. She was almost like the sun; bright, cheerful, and warm. She was the opposite of him in many ways.

His thoughts were drawn to the present when she asked, “So what are you getting?”

“Perhaps the venison stew,” he informed her with a slight smile.

The waiter came and poured her another glass of wine and he blinked in surprise at how quickly she had sucked down the first one. She glanced at him and admitted, “I don’t want to be too cliché but…I really want to try the fish and chips…”

He smirked a little at her honesty and held up his hand, “I will keep it a secret.”

Her giggle made him smile more before he took a sip of his own glass of wine. He had already shared much of his made up past with her, but he was so curious about many things about her. He found her answers about her childhood—interesting. It was as though sometimes she told him the most specific details to things, like a random dog she had once met, but other times…she was quite vague.

He could tell she seemed distracted today by something though as she watched the boats on the Thames after putting her menu down. They met like this from time to time as they found each other’s companionship to be tolerable, or at least that is what he told himself. Two outcasts seeming to find their way to one another.

He saw her smile was starting to vanish and he wanted it back. “So, how many more items do you have on your list for your first year in London?”

Her emerald color eyes glanced back towards him and she said, “London specifically—not much. There are still many places I want to see outside of London though—Stonehenge, obviously, Bath, Oxford, and another museum but I’m saving that for around Christmas. Also, heading to other countries because everything is literally like a state away here will be fun.”

He had gone to see Stonehenge as well one weekend. He had been brought to tears by it and many of the Muggles had stared at him strangely. The ancient magic could still be felt there, and it had been a bit overwhelming to him. Besides Harry and Hermione, he had not felt the effects of real magic in years. Most Muggles wanted to see it because of all the movies they had seen with it so he simply asked, “Why Stonehenge?”

She looked at him and the sides of her mouth turned up a little before she admitted, “Because only the most powerful wizard in history put it there.”

He had choked on his wine so hard that it came up through his nose.

“Oh my goodness, are you ok!?” she asked with concern before she handed him an extra napkin.

He thanked her but could see she was worried. It had caught him off guard quite a bit when he asked, “Can you elaborate?”

“Merlin,” she said with a smile.

His heart was beating sporadically when she continued, “In many of the legends, he placed it there. He is one of my favorite literally characters. Well not just him but so many characters in the Arthurian Legend. I’ve read almost every adaptation and watched almost every movie.”

Right…Merlin was a literary figure to her. Even Muggles knew about Merlin and Morgan Le Fey.

The server came and took their order, and refilled his wine since he had spilled most of his, before he asked, “Why is that legend your favorite?”

He was genuinely curious. Why would a magical person intrigue her so?

She got a far-off dreamy look on her face before she laughed, “What is there not to love? Knights, a love triangle, magic, heroism, tragedy—all sorts of good things.”

“Why is Merlin one of your favorites specifically?” he inquired out of curiosity but nodded at her other reasonings.

“I really enjoy his playful wisdom in _The Once and Future King_. I always wished I could have had someone’s help like Merlin when I was younger to help me in life,” she admitted with a smile before she said with a laugh, “Besides, it would be pretty cool if magic really existed—instead, we are stuck with…well…this…” then she motioned to everything around them.

He felt like he was having trouble breathing but he knew his facial features were not showing any signs of discomfort. He had gotten too good over the last few years at hiding his discomfort. Not that Elaina had meant to cause him any—she just didn’t know how magic was so real and how dangerous it truly was—or could be.

“Why do you wish magic was real?” he asked her after clearing his throat so his voice wouldn’t sound shaky.

She blinked for a moment and admitted, “Because it could do so much good; end world hunger, cure diseases, bring peace…”

She was so blissfully pure it was hard for his old self not to return. His jaw clenched a little and he countered with, “It could also bring a lot of death and destruction.”

He watched as she took a deep inhale and replied, “True, but I think that’s why I like the legend so much. It shows we always have a choice; we can choose to be good or we can choose not to be. Even when it’s hard. Even without magic, people with power have the choice to use it for good or abuse it.”

She had no way of knowing how simplistic her words were. He was trying to keep his anger in check. He had never spoken with a Muggle about magic before. Did they all think like this?

She was now on her third glass of wine, thanks to the server who was also charming her now. He had yet to say anything and then she asked, “Is something bothering you?”

How in the hells could she know that?

He didn’t want to elaborate just yet, and in all reality he couldn’t really elaborate, so he took a deep breath and asked, “May I ask what hard decision in your life you have faced?”

Looking at her, she would seem as though she had been given everything. But at the question she stiffened, and he realized maybe he had gone too far.

But she smiled and held up her glass of wine as though to indicate she was only sharing this information with him because of the beverage. She took a large inhale then admitted, “My family wanted me to be someone I’m not. So, it was stay somewhere and be miserable for the rest of my life or…do what I wanted and needed to do for me. Some people think that when you put up boundaries that you are the problem…and it’s just not true.”

Suddenly his anger began to melt away. He had shared with her about how his pretend muggle parents had died in a car crash, but it was so far from the truth. He knew the pains of a controlling family all too well. He realized she never really spoke of her family often and he wasn’t going to pry—too much.

“Is that why you really came here?” he asked curiously.

“One of the reasons, yes,” she admitted with a small smile, “They wouldn’t leave me alone and it was affecting every aspect of my life. The only way I could truly be free was to find my own, new path—start over. There were many other contributing factors, but I think my main point is, we all suffer in ways others might not know. It’s why I try to be happy and kind to all, because you just don’t know what another human is going through.”

He felt foolish for getting upset with her, even for a moment, over something she had no true knowledge of. He could see why the idea of magic could be seen as some sort of hope for people—hope when they had none. Muggles were interesting and always believed there was something better around the corner, but he could not help but feel sorry a little for Elaina. She had no real taste of magic, yet she was by far braver than him. Knowing magic didn’t exist yet she took control of her life and sought out something to make it her own. He could tell she didn’t wish to discuss it further and he would oblige her with that. He felt foolish.

“You are truly a unique person, Jones,” he suddenly blurted out.

He found his mouth went dry when her cheeks darkened a bit and she smacked his arm playfully. “You’re just saying that because of the wine,” she laughed, “And I’ve told you like a hundred times now—call me Elaina.”

He wasn’t and he hadn’t had nearly as much as her. He still smiled though and wanted to see her continue to smile, “Ok, Elaina…” His smile widened when she practically beamed at him. Then he turned the stem of the wine glass around with his long fingers nonchalantly before he asked, “You like the love triangle in the Arthurian Legend, right? So, who do you think Guinevere should have ended up with?” He wanted to get her talking about happy things again and not for reasons why she moved to another country.

“Oh gods that’s such a hard question!” she exclaimed as she leaned her head back.

His smile widened and she elaborated, “It really depends on which adaptation we are talking about. A lot of the more recent ones have me leaning more towards Arthur because they humanize him—but the old ones. It’s always almost Lancelot for me.”

He shook his head and chuckled before he teased her back, “You’re completely mental.”

“What on earth for?!” she asked in shock.

“Because she was married—to a king…” he pointed out. He agreed with her, but it was fun seeing her get so worked up over characters she believed to be fictional.

“And I am sure there is soooo much love in arranged marriages back then,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

One thing he had picked up on with his time working with Elaina—she was quite the feminist. He had no doubt that if she had possessed magic, she would have even given Granger a run for her money.

“And don’t even get me started on when Arthur dies in the end and then the male authors ship Guinevere off to some nunnery,” she growled into her wine glass, “Now that is what is mental!”

He was trying not to laugh too much when their food was finally brought out. He could see Elaina was worked up a little in her buzzed state and he wanted to poke her a little more, “Why is that mental?”

Elaina looked almost appalled that he had even asked, which amused his true sadistic nature just a little more, “Because she wasn’t even in love with Arthur really, yet they ship her off like her life is over because the “love” of her life died. In most of these stories she’s practically my age—she has her whole damn life to live and can find someone else. Like come on, girl, you’re a queen surrounded by hot knights—get yourself together.”

There was no more hiding his genuine amusement by her passion. He watched her then take a picture of their food and of their scenery. Seeing life through her eyes and hearing her perspective really made him think more than he felt like he had in years—in addition to genuinely smile.

She had gotten distracted by the tourists sitting behind her when they asked about her accent and he smiled at her politeness before he began to wonder about what would happen within the next two years. Would they still be friends? Would he tell her someday that the magic she longed for truly existed?

He did not know but for now, he was content with still just being her friend.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


End file.
